The Secret of Ilona
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Ilona Corvinus, a Hungarian-British woman came to London to study medicine like her mother,but unknown to her, she would soon realize of the secret of a vampire hunting organization and something about herself that would have those who would hunt her for who she is and what she is, but also have those who would protect her especially a vampire whom she feels a connection to.
1. Introduction

You never expect yourself to be wanted for who or what you are. You think that you're normal then come to find out you're not.

My name is Ilona Soleil Corvinus. I'm a typical twenty years old college student, studying medicine just like my mother and my father was a scientist. My father and mother met while in South Africa. When my mother first laid eyes on my father, she was mesmerized by his beauty; a beauty that was inhuman, like an angel have come out of heaven. They fell in love and married in a civil ceremony even though my mother's family wished that they married in a church but my father was in a hurry to married my mother for the fact that my mother was pregnant with me.

One week before I was born, my father suddenly disappeared. My mother was devastated that she want into an early labor but it wasn't easy birth. The moment I drew my first breath, my mother drew her last. After my mother's death, my aunt and grandfather raise me in my mother's hometown, Budapest.

As a child, I always asked about my mother and what she was like. Both my aunt and grandfather told me that my mother was beautiful. I basically resemble her looks. We have beautiful dark brown hair that went down to our hips and stunning brown eyes. I don't know about the history of my father's family but on my mother's side, we're the descendants of the Hungarian royal family; Corvinus. Yes, my family is of royal blood but we do not rule, just nobles.

So, for the past twenty years, I've lived a normal life until I turned 18 when strange things started happening to me but that was the least of my worries because three years later, I would meet those who wanted to hunt me for who I am and what I am and who I was connected to, but I would also have those who would protect me from them especially one who is a vampire named...Alucard.


	2. First Meeting

My story begins in my loft in Burberry Street. I lived with my roommate named Ana. She's pretty cool to hang out with as long as she doesn't talk you to death, like if something interesting happened to you or herself, she would want all details from start to finish.

Ana Nottingham is one of your everyday beauty; blond hair and blue eyes with little freckles on her nose. She is kind of cute in her own way but she at times can be a tad bit annoying but I put up with it.

"So, me and Eddie were thinking about going to this new restaurant that had just opened. Hopefully, that would get us feeling hot and smokey and have a fabulous liaison together all...night...long." said ana as she was trying to find a sexy, tight outfit to wear for tonight with her date with Edward Marker, who was one of the top hot eligible man on campus.

I paid no attention to her as I was studying for an exam that was coming up within two days.

"Ilona, is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." I replied, not even looking and not even caring about how she looks.

"You're not even paying attention. I want to look go for Eddie." whined Ana.

"I am," I whined back. "I just have to study for this test. It's 30 % of our grade this semester and I have to pass this."

"Oh, come on, you've studied since this afternoon. You need a break. Have you ever thought about meeting your true love and living happily ever after."

Exactly I have thought about finding true love but I've always been busy studying like mad crazy but what I haven't told Ana is that I've had recent dreams about a man with shaggy black hair and in a red coat. I wasn't able to get a good look at his face, so I don't know if he's handsome, good-looking, average or just straight up ugly.

It has been very hard for me to find a man who wasn't head over heels over me because of my beauty since my aunt always say that a man should fall in love with you for you, not your looks because looks can be deceiving and outer beauty don't last forever, only pure and true inner beauty and that's one of the most beautiful thing a woman could ever posse.

"Well, I guess this would have to do." said Ana as she stared at her self in the mirror in a sexy tight navy dress and black heels. "What do you think?"

"You look great, Ana. I'm sure Edward's jaw would drop."

"Thanks," Ana said with a smile. "Well, I'm off. And get out and do something tonight or else you're going to be like Ms. Dameworth...an old, serious hag."

I snickered at that remark as Ana left. I continued on studying until my stomach started growling and since there was no food inside the loft, I decide to have take-out Chinese. As I walk down the street, I had a feeling that someone was following me. I pick up my pace but the more I did, the more the person behind me did.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"Why, you're delicious blood. Your blood smells so divine, something that I've never smell in my life. You must be a virgin."

I blush in frustration. "That is none of your business."

'It IS my business, cupcake. Now, let me drink your blood and fuck you until you scream in pain and pleasure."

Before I knew it, I was shoved into the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"You're going to enjoy this, I know I will."

But before he could take a bite, a sliver gun was pointed at his head.

"Taking advantage on a young woman on a lovely night as tonight. You disgust me."

The man up top of me, chuckled. "Well, I'm willingly to share this girl. After all , she smells quite divine from any human you or I have ever met or tasted."

_'Prevert.'_ I thought, trying to make me as a harem treat for the two of them. I look at the man with the sliver gun. He was quite tall; black shaggy hair from what I can see from the moonlight that was covered with a red hat and he had orange tint sunglasses which I thought were pretty weird since it was night out.

I had have enough of this, I knee my attacker in the groin and shoved him away from me, but in the process, he scratch me and my blood drip onto the pavement.

"Ah, I knew it. Your blood smells heavenly. It makes my mouth water. You're going to be so delic.."

Before he could finish his sentence, gunshots were fired and then, my attacker was gone, nothing but dust.

Footsteps came closer to me as I looked at the man who saved my life.

"That was a foolish thing to do, but also quite brave."

He kneeled down towards me and grab my wounded arm. "That's a pretty bad scratch he gave you."

He bent down and it look like he was about to lick it when he notice that my wound was already healing.

"Well, that is quite interesting, I've never seen a human heal like that."

"Well, I do. I've healed like that ever since I can remember." I replied.

The man smiled a grin, a grin where you could see all his pearly white teeth especially two long canine teeth.

"You're a vampire. I thought they were just myths and stories."

The man got up. "Hm, well, I think you should stop believing in those stories, then."

"What's your name?" I asked if I'm going to thank him for saving me.

"Alucard."

"Alucard," I pondered his name for a moment until I realized that Alucard is backward for Dracula. "Are you actually really Dracula from that Bram Stroker's novel and also Vlad III Dracula, Prince of Wallachia?"

"Maybe...maybe not." Alucard said, not looking like he really cared.

"My name is Ilona. Ilona Soliel Corvinus."

"Corvinus, you say. That was once the name from a Hungarian royal family in the late 1400s."

"Yes," I replied. "I'm sorta of related to them by blood."

"Well, miss Ilona, I believe I shall take my leave." Alucard said as he bowed as he started walking away.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"Only time will tell." He said as he disappeared.

I stood there as the wind blew, not knowing that Alucard approach a car, talking to someone inside the car.

* * *

"Is that the girl?"

"Yes, she is. a quite interesting girl. She reminds me a lot of you."

"Watch over her. She needs to be protected. She has connection to..."

"I know but she nowhere near that. If I may suggest something?"

"Go on."

"That she come live with us. Surely, she'll be more safe with us."

"Very well."

The moment Ilona is asleep, she'll be taken away by mist and taken to Hellsing Organization.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
